Catalyst
by GameExcelerator
Summary: This story is about a group of kids scattered across the world being brought back together by fate or something else. Is this good or bad? Read and find out
1. Troubled Teen

**You ever wonder what it would be like to have a bigger role in your life? Im not talking multi billionaire or the greatest scientist of all time. Im talking bigger. So big that if you fail, the world as we know it will change. If you ever wondered, well stop. Because wonderimg like that, can get u killed. Dont believe me? Let me tell u a story.**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Screaming kids surrounding two teenage boys "THUMP" is echoed through the halls as the smaller kid starts to bleed from his nose. Thanks to the Adrenaline, the boy barely felt his broken nose and continued to swing wildly at his Opponent. One of his hands gets captured by the boy and he gets slammed into the lockers, leaving a much bigger dent with each slam. The boy falls to the floor after the assault is over. He barely has Conscience but his anger wont let him stop. He slowly turns and punches his assailant in his groin, making him hunch over. The boy then rises and flicks his head back, making it connect with the others head, shattering his nose instantly. He kicks forward at the others leg, breaking his shin in two and with one headbutt, the kid falls unconscience. The kids went from cheering to scared to even make a sound, as the kid stands victorious. "Damn, max the creep did u kill him." Blood dripping down his face and he stares into the crowd "whos next?"**

 **"Max, you're lucky im your uncle. These charges can get u locked away for life, and then some." "Well? Make it go away" Max barely able to keep tone in his voice because of his head injuries. Hes been a fighter all his life. Hell, he even fought to stay alive from birth. His mom said hes a miracle child, and even though he has brung her nothing but hostility and misery. She still loved him. "I dont know if you can escape this without jailtime." "How much?" His tone got even more serious if that was even possible. He knew he was tough, but prison would be a whole new test for him and he wasnt sure if he could handle it. "Roughly two years minimum." His mothers eyes starts filling with tears, clutching her sons hand as hard as she could. "You cant let them take my baby, PLEASE!" Tears now endlessly flowing down her cheeks, so much that it was hard for her to see. Max simply un-clinged his hand from hers, stating that he'll do his time, just like his dad. His uncle nodding his head in agreement leaves the room to make some calls and Max exits the building with rage and pain in his eyes.**


	2. Wakeup Call

Los Angeles, California

A red ferrari roars through the streets of LA. A teenager in the drivers seat with two exotic models drinking champagne and "woo-ing". "Hey ladies, how about we hit my spring break party on the way huh!" The two models woo'ed in agreement as he drove past countless cars untill he got to his destination. This was the biggest party of the year and its even better because he shows up with two models in bikinis wrapped around his arms. As soon as he arrived the crowd went wild and the dj called him to the stage. "Calm down calmd down. I know, this party is awesome" the crowd cheers in agreement. " i know, this party is INSAAANE!" The crowd gets louder, as their screams can be heard from miles away. "I know, most of you guys dont deserve this party. But because of the nice, handsome, RICH, man i am, i'll allow it. And incase any of u have forgotten . . ITS SPRING BREAK BITCHES!" The crowd roars even louder and he jumps into the crowd and he surfs it. All he's thinking is- "i love my life."

Chasse gets to his penthouse, drunk off his ass with completly different girls. "Al-alright ladies, take off-off your clothes and fuck the superstar." A man in the shadows watches Chase and the two ladies walk over to him. "H-hey ladies, i know i have drunk dick but we can make it work." He laughs a little, wobbling side to side not aware of the man they're standing next to. "Your parents would be ashamed to see u like this." The mysterious man turned on the light and smirked. "Who the hell are u, and why do u have my bi-i mean ladies?"the man stood up. He mustve been 6'5 with a big build. Chase's expression changed as he felt he was in danger. "I am the man thats either going to make or break your company." What do u mean?" Chase trying to stay awake started bobbing his head listening to the mans words. "As you may know, your company is failing. My company can restore your financial issues but in turn you're going to need to do something for us." "Woah woah woah man i apreciate you trying to help, but im not gonna sell my ass to a tall black man." The man now showing hostile emotions, used a more firm tone. "You keep playing, and your company including your money will be washed away and no one will give a damn. All those people u call friends will turn on you as soon as they hear the news." Chase lifted his finger up as if he was going to retaliate with knowlege. "Yeaa, give me one sec." He passed out on the bed.

The next day arrived and Chase is woken up by the news talking about a kid in chicago being trialed to 3 years in jail. He turns off the tv and attends to his hangover. He questioned if what happened last night really happened. He found a card with no name and just a number and he called it. A deep voice answered the call. "So, you ready to get to work?" A determined look struck down on chase's face "where do i sign?"


	3. Sealed Fate

Boston, Massachusetts

And here's me. Yes i know, i know you didn't expect me to actually be in the story. Well, its my Experience so obviously i have to be in it right? It was a normal day doing gymnastics. I couldve gone pro ya know? I had alot of talent. But this day changed the course of my life as i new it. "Hey, you want to get some food?" "Nah, my dads going to chicago and he wants me to come with. Ya know, get into the family business as a lawyer." "Oh yea hes gonna lock that kid up who almost killed that other boy right?" "Yea thats him." They start walking to their lockers "i think he deserves it. I know it was a fight but geez thats taking it too far." "I blame the school. Not one teacher or student stepped in to stop it. I feel bad for the kid." "I dont get you, Nathan. You saw what he was capable of but yet you defend him, no wonder you and your dad dont get along" they start changing. "Yea yea Isabell i kinda figured that a long time ago." He gives her a sarcastic smirk, then she hits him. "Heh, so i could drive you home again if you want." "Uh no mister, nice try but youre not getting any "im going away" sex." They both laugh and stare at eachother for one second. They soon went their seperate ways and Nathan arrives home. "Dad, are u ready?" "Yes son we're taking my car so go pack your things. Then we're good to go."

"Chicago, Illinois

2 days have passed since Nathan and his father made their way to chicago for the big case. Max, looking healthier with only a band aid on his cheek. He had his arms crossed and slouched down in his chair when the case started. Nathan couldnt help but look at Max. As if he knew what he was feeling. Like he could help him in some way, but how? One day during the trial, Max went to the bathroom, little did he know Nathan was already there. Max goes to the urinal and Nathan is at the sink. "I dont think you're in the wrong." "Oh yea and why is that?" Max seemed Aggravated just by talking to this guy. "The teachers shouldve stopped you. They shouldnt have let you go that far. "My school doesnt believe in breaking up fights. We fight till the other cant." "And to prove what? That you're superior?" Max now finished is frustrated with Nathans questions. "Why are you asking all of these questions? Whats it to you, rich kid?" "Oh im far from rich. My dad just wants to use me as an example for your city. That kids our age should be more like me instead of you, to be honest its-" Nathan was cut off by Max throwing a punch from behind. Nathans reflexes kicked in and he dodged the punch effortlessly. Unfortunately for Max, his hand shattered the mirror and therefore cutting up his knuckles. "That rage can be your greatest strength, and your biggest weakness." "I dont need pointers from a rich kid!" Max swings Ferociously only to hit nothing but air as Nathan dances and flips around him. "What are you, some kinda Ballerina on steroids?" Nathan smirks "nah, i just know how not to get hit." He taunts Max gesturing him to come hit him. "Raaa!" Max swings got faster and more accurate. Nathan chuckles while dodging. Soon he turns and runs up a wall to flip over Max. But with anticipating it, he grabs Nathan by the waist mid air and suplexes him. Nathan lands directly on his neck and Max hears a snap. Max got up with a shocked look on his face, staring down at Nathans motionless body. He slowly walks towards him and as soon as he touched nathan, a police officer barged in. "HEY! WHAT IS THIS?" Max looks around trying to find a way to escape. The cop charged at max but he just punched him once, knocking the fat police officer out cold. "Oh shit oh shit, wh-what did i do?" Max now crouched down, tries to find a way to escape the courthouse. He sneaks behind benches and coat racks to escape. But just as he was about to, the alarm went off and the courthouse was put on lockdown. Nathans father now Furious of discovering his sons tragic incedent runs over to max trying to strangle him. After 4 cops restrained him, Nathans father not only did he win the trial, but he also sued Max for second degree murder, adding another 25 years to his time. Max at this point was completley Distraught. He had no tears left to cry, no hope left in his eyes, his mom killed herself because of failure and depression. Max's face had no emotion at all, just a blank face and dull eyes. Max was all over the news and because of this, chicago as undergone a new program to help troubled teens.


	4. Settling In

Metropolitan Correctional Center (2 months later)

"Aye new kid, that ass is mines boy" Max gives the man a intimidating glare. The much older guy just laughs and walks away. Around lunch, Max walks into the Cafeteria and as he sits down, 3 big guys surrounded him. One of them being the guy that threatened him earlier. Max tried to stand up but one of the men pressed down on his shoulders, making him sit. He whispers into Max's ear "dont worry pumpkin, the first time is always the hardest." Without warning, Max chops him in the throat and got up once again. One of the bigger guys, slammed Max onto the table and started beating him senseless. But to everyones suprise, a man named Jack took a tray and slammed it against one of the enemies heads, cracking his skull. Then the other man took a swing at jack. Jacks speed and reflexes suprised the man as he caught his arm and shattered his elbow completly. The third and last guy walked up to jack, barely breathing. "Youre not my enemy. This kid is going to kill you with his bare hands." "Heh, fine."

"Why did u save me?" "Because i see myself in you, kid. You have potential but you dont have skill. Your fighting style will get u killed." Max glared at Jack with hate. It wasnt directly towards him, its just hate in general. But he listened. He wanted to live, to survive, in order to do that he needed the skill. "I'm going to teach you one move. One move that'll kill him slowly and painfully. If you do this, i'll train you more." "Fine."

The next day at lunch, the circle was formed and the lookouts were placed. Max shows up, walking into the circle with a determined look on his face. "Are you ready to die, kid?" "By your hands, never" and with that said, Max ran up to his enemy with his fist balled and aiming for the guys giant egg head but it ended up being a feint as the man blocks his face, Max punches him in the gut. The man, now hunched over punches Max in his face and sends him to the floor. Max kicks the prisoner in his ankle, spraining it on impact. With the man losing balance. Max gets up and elbows him inthe throat and swiftly spins behind him and punches the enemy directly in the middle of his back, breaking his spine and shattering his ribs. The man layed there bleeding from his mouth, looking in one direction. "Not so tough now huh?" Max spits on him as the life drains from his eyes. The prisoners all went their seprate ways and left the mans body there for the guards to find. No one snitched and no one ever found out who did it. "You did good, kid." I'll train you for as long as u need." "Good.. Because once im strong enough, im getting out of this hell hole."


	5. A Storm Approaches

Unknown Area

Grunting and thumps are heard in the room. A man and a woman fighting, head shots and body shots, no one pulling punches. The man blocking the womans fast punches and kicks, barely protecting himself. He tries to roundhouse kick but the woman does a split, dodging the kick. She then grabs his arm and slithers her way up to his neck and put him in a triangle choke mid air. The man falls to the ground, not giving up. "Give up, Chase. You cant win" she giggles and applys more pressure forcing Chase to tap out. She lets him ago and he starts gasping for air. "Walk it off pretty boy, round 10 in 5 minutes." Chase panting, managed to speak. "I had you on the ropes- next time i wont go so easy hehe." "Yea yea playboy, dont forget whos training you, i know whats your best and whats not." Chase smile turned into a straight face. "Geez becca dont be such a buzzkill." "Dont be such a slacker." She smiled seductively at him then kicked him straight in the face. "Times up."

Unknown, Massachusetts

A dark room with only one overhead light shinning down on a man whos kneeling down. The man is sobbing and begging, seeming desperate with each word. "Please help my son. He's all i have left. I'll do anything you ask, please." "Stop your begging. Its pitiful. I will help your son, but on one condition." "Anything, please sir." "Your son will serve me. I find his skills quiet Convenient for the tasks at hand. "Ok sir, save Nathan and hes yours." The mysterious man laughs sinisterly as Nathans father wonders if hes making the right call.

A few weeks has passed since Nathans father begged for his son to be repaired. "Hows my son?" "We're running some tests, but everything should be fine." "Thank god." "No, thank me." "Of course sir." They walk into a observation room where theres a window that can only be viewed from the outside. They look down and Nathans fathers jaw dropped as he saw his son. "Computer, simulation 42, start." Nathan begins running towards the automated turrets and flips around, gracefully dodging the bullets. He Acrobat then takes out a sai and throws it directly at the turrets weakpoint, making it explode. Nathan continues to pick up speed when artificial life forms spawn and start trying to hurt Nathan. But instead of slowing down, he summersaults over the two enemies taking his other sai out in the process. He lands behind them and cuts one of their throats and drop kicks the other. Before he hits the ground, he lands on his hands and flips himself back up and kills the other life form. "Simulation complete. "Hm, i could've done better." He cracks his neck and and it makes a loud noise, sounding like metal twisting and grinding against itself. "What did you do to him!? This isnt my boy." "I made him into my weapon. A weapon that will get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. A weapon that doesnt need help." The poor man started crying as he looked at his boy. "This is all my fault. I should've left him home." "Dont worry little man, your son is still somewhat himself. Atleast he still rememebers his name." "His na- you sonofabitch! How dare u turn my boy into some killing machine!? I will end this whole program in the courtroom. I WILL E-" the raging father is then decapitated with ease by the mysterious man. "I never did like naggers." He turns back to see Nathan still training, improving with every course. "Soon, soon he will be ready."


End file.
